aqui no hay quien viva
by Lone Destiny
Summary: Un dia aburrido puede convertirse en un dia interesante, como? Marucho tiene una maquinita nueva interdimencional y los chicos juegan con ella. como sera la dimencion ideal de cada uno? sobreviviran a sus sueños? Julie lograra tener fama?pasen y lean :D


**Hola a todos :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea si **

_**Aquí no hay quien viva**_

_By night whisper_

Bien, para empezar los bakugans (lo escribí bien?) se fuero a unas vacaciones pagas en la que preyas es reconocido como el rey del limbo (XD) con todo de lujo (y anda a saber como lo pagaron)

mientras en el restaurante de Runo o como Dan lo llama " lugar donde se puede come de todo bajo la mirada de una gruñona pero linda chica" (largo el nombre, no?)

Runo: Dan! Deja de comer que vas a fundir el restaurante!

Dan: ñomñomñom no!

Aparece Marucho sacudiendo una barrita de frutas sabor frutas

Marucho: no quieres una barrita de frutas sabor frutas?

Dan: si es comida…

Dan come la barrita y cae completamente dormido

Julie que aparece de no se donde: wau, ¿como hiciste eso?

Marucho: simple, es una barrita con unos ingredientes que duerme a la gente y pronto dormiré y dominare a todo el mundo! Whahahaha!

Aparecen rayos y una nubecita detrás de él

Runo y Julie: ._.

Dan: -_-zzz

Entra Alice para salvar el día entrando triunfalmente…. Por la puerta

Alice: hola a todos

Todos: hola

Dan: -_-zzz

Alice: ¿Qué le paso?

Marucho iba a empezar su monologo malvado otra vez pero Julie le tapo la boca.

Julie: ah ya sabes, él come y se duerme. A que no es lindo así de dormidito, ¿eh?

Alice miraba con cara rara mientras Julie no dejaba de pellizcarle las mejillas a Dan mientras murmuraba cosas como "Dan es una ternurita", "parece un angelito" o "debería pedirle a Marucho que me de esas barritas"

Runo: hey Alice, que raro no verte con ya sabes quien (guiñando el ojo)

Alice: ¿Qué?

Runo: tu sabes a quien me refiero (guiña otra vez el ojo)

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Runo: te estoy hablando de cierta persona ( continua guiñando el ojo, pareciendo que tiene un tic)

Alice: Zac Efron?

Todos: -_-

Dan: -_-zzz…no….

Cinco minutos después de que Alice pensara…

Alice: hablas de…

De pronto se escucha una explosión haciendo todo humo, y apareció…

Alice: ¿Taylor Launter?

No… ¬¬… ehem… apareció Shun con su trajecito Ninja.

Shun: buenas…..

Runo: hablando del rey de Roma…

Alice: que? Cuando hablamos de él?

Runo se golpeo la cara con su mano.

Shun: Me perdí de algo?

Marucho con sonrisa malvada: quieres una barrita?

Shun duda pero la toma, mientras Alice salta.

Alice en cámara lenta: noooooooo…. Queeeee ooondaaa cooon laaa caaaamaraaaa leentaaa.

Yo: solo lo quise

Alice seguía con su salto en cámara lenta estilo liberen a Willy (Alice: me dijiste ballena?/ yo: no no/ Alice: ¬¬) y logra llegar hasta Shun, donde le pega un manotazo a la barrita y esta sale volando donde un hámster lo traga sin querer y cae desmayado. Y con Alice… ah, si, ella termino cayendo sobre Shun dando como resultado una posición no muy pudorosa.

Alice/Shun: O/O

Dan: -_-zzzz

Los demas: o.o

Julie: w

Yo: y si la paran con los emoticones? ¬¬

Ambos jóvenes re incorporaron y Shun miro molesto a Marucho.

Shun: que planeabas hacer?

Marucho: nada, solo dominar al mundo y ver el siguiente capi de Barney.

Runo: como sea, voy a despertar a Dan…. Oye Dan, tengo un jarron lleno de galletitas que quiero darte…

Dan recuperado de un saltito: que como donde cuando galletas?

Julie: wau, funciono..

Dan con carita de perrito: yo quedo gadeta.

Runo: no hay

Dan: T.T gadetaaaaaaa

Runo: ufff toma una a ver si no inundas el restaurant de lágrimas.

Dan: siiii! TwT

Y Dan se quedo comiendo la galletita como por media hora.

Shun: che, que hacemos?

Alice: que digiste?

Shun: que hacemos….

Alice: no, no, la parte de che….

Shun: ah es que se me pego el acento argentino de la autora (yo: que bolu….)

Dan: nomnomnom nom n.n

Marucho: ya se! El otro día mis papis me dieron una maquina interdimencional para jugar…

Julie: y mis papis solon me dan 20 dolares…

Dan: entonces vamos a Vestal?

Marucho: no es esa clase de portal interdimencional que tiene el abue de Alice.

Alice: mi abue es el mejor n.n"

Marucho: ejhem… digo que puede transportarnos a un mundo que se asemeje a nuestros sueños.

Runo: como un portal a tu mundo perfecto?

Marucho: exacto…

Dan: y que esperamos! A la maquinita de los sueños de Marucho!

Mientras Dan hacia la pose ganadora sobre la mesa, apareció el mayordomo de Marucho (no me acuerdo el nombre) con una limusina en la entrada.

Mayodomo: lllamo usted maestro Marucho?

Marucho: quieres una barrita?

Todos: noooooo! ._."

….

En la Marucho-cueva (tiririririiiin)

Marucho: señores y señoritas, e aquí la maquina interdimencional de sueños etc etc.

Todos: uhhhhhhh…

Marucho: y bien? Qien es el primero?

Dan saltando con la mano levantada: oh oh oh yo yo, yo quieeeero!

Marucho: ok, pon tu mano en esta pantallita, piensa en tu mejor sieño y todos entraremos a la maquina.

Dicho y hecho, Dan puso su mano y penso…. Todos entraron a la maquina y una luz cegadora los transporto a un lugar con un aire… dulce.

Runo: que es esto?

Julie: parece…

Dan emocionado: omg! Es la fabrica de chocolate de Willie wonka TwT- y Dan comienza a comeselo todo-

Runo: que es eso alla pequeño?

Alice: parece…. Un humpa lumpa?

El humpa lumpa que parecía adorable tenia como una lanza de caramelo en la mano…. Luego dejo de ser tan adorable ya que de todos los rincones mas humpa lumpas con lanzas de caramelos.

Runo: que nadie… haga movimientos ruscos….

Dan corriendo en círculos: ahhhhhh!

Todos: ahhhh!

Y como era de esperarse, los enanos corrieron hacia ellos pero los chicos llegaron al portal….

Se encuentra Alice en una habitación oscura, muy asustada tiritaba y gemía levemente. De las sombras aparece el muñeco del juego del miedo….

….

….

Muñeco(con voz graciosa): …. Hola….

_Chan!_

Mientras tanto todos viajando por el espacio-tiempo.

Shun: che, para…. Que fue eso del juego del miedo?

Los demás: ….

Runo: ahora a donde vamos?

Marucho: esta vez elijamos la dimensión de Shun.

Dan con un casco que aparecio de la nada: estoy listo.

Runo: de donde sacaste ese casco?

Dan: y mira, sabiendo como piensa Shun mejor me vengo preparado.

Shun: -_-

De pronto, aparece una luz y todos salen en la entrada de una aldea cuyos edificios tenían una arquitectura antigua.

Julie: ay Shun la próxima sueña con un lugar mas moderno, todo es re out (XD)

Caminaron dentro de la aldea que parecía como cualquier otra salvo ciertas personas que llevaban uniformes y mascaras y varios llevaban bandas con una placa metálica.

Dan: miren! Un puesto de comida :D

Los demás: ufff

Dan corriendo a el restaurante: vamos vamos vamos.

Runo: que nunca se cansara?

Julie y Alice: no lo creo…

Llegando al pequeño lugar de comida Dan ya se había sentado para pedir el especial del día, osea… ramen (-_-"). Al parecer le gusto tanto que pidió mas platos y devoraba ferozmente.

Runo: ya para de atragantarte!

Marucho: parece que no es el único…

No muy lejos había un joven rubio que parecía comer con igual obsesión y desespero. A todos se les callo una gotita.

Shun: tengo la leve corazonada de que es tu alterno…

…

El chico misterioso(que ya saben quien es): oye… nunca vi a alguien que le gustara tanto el ramen como a mi.

Dan: que me gusta? Me encanta! Podría comer toneladas!... Por cierto soy Dan Kuso (molesto, según un traductor XD)

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki… y te puedo asegurar como futuro hokage que nadie me puede ganar en come ramen.

Dan: quieres apostar?...

Ambos se miran con chispitas en los ojos y suena la musiquita del viejo oeste. (._. uUuUh tan tan tannn)

No se sabe donde sonó una bocina de arranque que dio partida al concurso de comilones. El cocinero estaba hasta las manos preparando platos y platos de ramen mientras los otros lo comían como bolitas de pac-man (mala referencia pero cierta :P)

Cocinero: T-T mucho trabajoooo.

Runo con un micrófono: y parece que Dan toma la delantera seguido por tan solo medio plato y 10 mml por Naruto… Damas y caballeros esto es un gran espectaculo!

Julie: si chicos! Como lo comilones son lo mejor! :D

Marucho y Shun: o.o"""

Alice: parece que a las chicas les gusta animar… -_-"

Como si no fuera poco aparece una chica de raros cabellos rosas (le dicen raro por rosa? No vieron el pelo azul de Runo?) y un serio pelinegro con cara…. seria…La chica le pega un sopapo en la nuca al pequeño Naruto haciendo que se atragantara (XD)

Naruto: aghhhhh cof cof porque hiciste eso Sakura-chan? Cof cof

Sakura: Naruto-baka -_-

Runo pegándole a Dan como Sakura y hacienda que otro se atragantara también: aprende a parar comilón.

Naruto y Dan: TT-TT cof…

Alice: estarán bien?

Sakura: soy medica y creo que si… nunca vi a alguien que comiera tanto como Naruto.

Marucho: estamos acostumbrados n.n

Sakura: ni me lo digas (Naruto sonríe victorioso)… Soy Sakura, él es Sasuke…

Sasuke: hmp (:D siii! Sasuke!)

Julie: hollaaaaa!, yo soy Julie, él es Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice y el es Shun

En un momentito Shun y Sasuke intercambian miradas y ya se ven los rayitos de confrontación (siempre imagine ese momento TwT)

Los demas:…

Sakura(a Alice): supongo que es el serio del grupo como Sasuke

Alice: sep

Sakura: y tu seria la que esta con él, cierto?

Alice: se… que? Yo… no… que?

Sakura: se te nota (Alice, enfréntalo, mas de medio mundo con sentido se da cuenta )

Alice: o/o

Sakura: descuida tengo el mismo secreto ;) (también soñé que Sakura y Alice eran amigas TwT)

Julie: que susurran?

Las dos: nada nada o/o

Julie: uhh pense que hablaban de chicos, porque si es asi…

Cocinero saliendo de la nada: quien me paga todo!

Dan y Naruto: Shun/Sasuke (le clavan todo a ellos XD)

Marucho: oia…. Y los otros?

Mientras entre los tejados-

Shun: rajemos, que no me gusta pagarle al bocaza de Dan

Sasuke: digo lo mismo con el dobe de Naruto

Shun: rapido! Tengo un porta que nos lleva a otra dimencion

Los dos: rajemos!

-volviendo al restaurantito…-

Cocinero: y? quien paga

Sakura lanza una bola de humo y desaparecen todos. Se los ve fuera de la aldea corriendo para el portal

Dan: no es justoooo…

Marucho. Hubiera pagado pero no usamos la misma moneda (sera posible? Marucho por primera vez no paga alguna cagada de Dan? *0*)

Entran todos de un salto al portal y se encuentran con Sasuke y Shun…

Julie: este lugar esta de locos, quiero volver ^w^

Los demas: o-oU

Se ve la misma habitación oscura, Alice sigue asustada con las manos ensangrentadas y jadeando del miedo, de entre las sombras aparece el mismo muñeco en triciclo

…

…

Muñeco: hola de nuevo…

_Chan!_

Shun: sigo con la misma pregunta…

Dan: ahora a donde vamos?

Julie: creo que es mi turno –guiña el ojo coqueta-

Runo: ay mamita querida…

Marucho: pues bien todos iremos a la dimensión de Julie

Naruto: que vamos a que?

Marucho: ni yo se…

Se ve la luz y todo se vuelve cegador. Todos salen y se encuentran en el patio de una casa grande, se escucha la musica de Gran hermano y en el estudio terminaron como jurado Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Sale un humto de no se donde y aparece la autora (yay! :D)

Night: muy buenas noche Americaaa( ah no ese era de showmach :P) y sean bienvenidos al Gran Fic 2011, recién acabamos de recibir a los participantes gracias al sueño de Julie

Julie en la pantalla: ay! Gracias! Son un publico hermoso!

Dan detrás: hola mami :D

Night muy bien veamos la casa

-en la casa-

Julie dando saltitos: siii ahora sere famosa por decir pavadas!

Runo: seran tu y Dan con las idioteces que dicen

Dan: oye… eso no es agradable T-T

Shun: lo que me faltaba, una casa vigilada con cámaras, como si mi abuelo ya no fuera acoso suficiente.

Alice: uh pobre Shun…

-volviendo al estudio-

Night: bien…. Eso fue una pavada de inicio, los concursantes se acostumbraran, se amigaran y harán comportamientos irracionales a los que llamare estrategias para hacerlo mas interesantes. Veamos que dice el Jurado.

Naruto: yo le doy un 10- sostiene un cartelito de 10- por la performance de Dan

Night: no es bailando, sabias?

Naruto: ahhh… entonce, me cae bien Dan ^-^

Sakura: yo creo que si los…

Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo: jugaran/alguien/como se/ me trae porfa / debe tal…/ ramen porfa/vez…

Sakura: puedes dejar de hablar!

Naru: lo siento ._.

Sakura: uf…

Night: bue no peleen que eso es de los participantes, Sasuke, algún comentario?

Sasuke: hum…

Night: si concuerdo…

Naruto: a que ese Shun es el cool de Gran Fic!

Night: por?

Naruto: miralo… tiene un amigo genial que es como yo, osea que todo el que sea mi amigo es cool..

Night:…

Naruto: segundo, no solo es de los que se hace amargado como otros-¬¬- sino que si formul una oracion entera…

Sakura: tienes razon y esta en buena forma…

-en la casa-

Shun con un escalofrío: ugh siento que alguien habla de mi…

-volviendo al estudio-

Night: osea que…

Naruto: piénsalo si pudiera estar en nuestro equipo no seria tan falso como Sai-baka o señor amargado y me la creo como sasuke-teme

Sasuke: de que rayos estas hablando?

Naruto: no te sientas ofendido si pudiera elegir un pretendiente para mi querida hermanita Sakura-chan seria ese

Sakura: por que me metio? ._.

Night: uhhh eso esta interesante

Sasuke: dobe, no sabes lo que dices.

Naruto: si se, Saku-chan, dile a sasuke-teme que el chico de la pantallita es mejor que él

Sakura: no me metas!- ve un guiño del ojo de Naruto- ohhhh, quiero decir, si se ve mejor

Night: se viene se viene…

Sasuke: que acaso cree que ese tipejo es mejor que yo?

Sakura: déjamelo pensar… si

-en la casa-

Marucho: alguien no oye gritos del estudio?

Alice: parece que si…. Escuche que te mencionan Shun

Shun con otro escalofrío: ya me parecía

Dan: Menciónenme menciónenme!

-en el estudio-

Sasuke: se acabo! – se levanta y toma a Sakura como un saco de papas-

Sakura: Sasuke! O/O

Sasuke: hare algo que deveria haber hecho hace tiempo- sale corriendo cargando a Sakura por el estudio-

Night: vallan a lo oscurito….

Naruto: que? Que vayan a que?

Night: uff –tira una cadena que aparecio y Naruto cae con silla y todo domo un excusado-

-en la casa-

Runo: me aburri, y si nos vamos?

Los demas: bueno…

Todos entran por el portal y desaparecen

Night: espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la otra dimencion :D

-en el portal espacio-tiempo-

Runo: definitivamente no volveré a la dimensión de Julie!

Julie: ay! No seas tan odiosa…

Runo: odiosa tu ¬¬

Julie: ¬¬*

Dan: bueno bueno, chicas no se peleen

Julie: esta bien, lo hago por ti Danny

Runo: ni si quiera pienses tocarlo…

Los demas(menos Julie): o.o

Julie: ah no? Y porque?

Runo: porque es mío!

Dan: Runo… O/o

Runo: que?

Marucho: oigan, por que no dejamos este tema para después y vemos otra dimensión?

Dan: es el turno de Runo :D

Runo: gracias Dan… ven? Alguien que si se importa por mi

Marucho: …ok…. A la dimensión de Runo…

Se ve la dichosa luz de nuevo y salen hacia un salon de música, se ve a varios chicos con instrumentos y se escucha la campana.

Marucho: wiiii! Una escuela :D

Alice: y no una cualquiera…

Aparece la autora con un trajecito de profe (XD)

Night: bien alumnos, falta un mes para las regionales así que comencemos a practicar, ya tengo la lista de canciones…. A ver, Runo harás conjunto con Dan; Alice haces un solo en el principio y luego te seguirá Shun; Julie y Marucho se encargan de las partes de coro y relleno… espero una buena acapela!

Alice: disculpe… profesora?

Night: Alice, querida, sabes que me puedes llamar Mrs. Night n.n

Runo: siii! Voy a cantar –hace la seña típica de glee, ósea la seña de looser-

Dan: cantar? Y desde cuando soy capaz de hacer dueto con Runo?

Marucho: yo canto? Osea… se tocar violín, pero cantar?

Night: esta bien esta bien, hoy empecemos con algo para aflojar la voz porque en realidad faltan 4 meses para las regionales y de seguro la mayoría desafina (y por mayoría hablo de Dan -)

Runo: mi turno de cantar –le entrega una hoja a Dan- cantaremos esto…

Dan: se ve fácil…

Runo: musica! :D

-Atencion: sugiero que vean en youtube la cancion "Sing!" de Glee, imaginen que la chica es Runo y el chico es Dan…. A mi me da risa XD-

_Sing!_

_See, I really couldn't sing  
I could never really sing  
What I couldn't do was...  
Sing!  
I have trouble with the...  
Note!  
It goes all around my...  
Throat!  
It's a terrifying...  
Thing!  
See, I really couldn't hear  
Which note was lower or was...  
Higher!  
Which is why I disappear  
If someone says, "Let's start a...  
Choir!"  
Hey, when I begin to...  
Shriek!  
It's a across between I...  
Squeak!  
And a quiver or I...  
Moan!  
It's a little like a...  
Croak!  
Or the record player...  
Broke!  
What it doesn't have is...  
Tone!  
Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy...  
Ding-a-ling  
But I really couldn't...  
Sing!  
I could never really...  
Sing!  
What I couldn't do was...  
Sing!  
Three blind mice...  
Three blind mice...  
It isn't intentional!  
He's doing his best!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle bells, Jingle bells  
It really blows my mind  
He gets depressed!  
But what I lack in pitch  
I sure make up in...  
Power  
And all my friends say  
I am perfect for the shower  
Still, I'm terrific at a...  
Dance!  
Guys are comin' in their...  
Pants!  
I'm a birdie on the...  
Wing!  
But when I begin to...  
Chirp!  
They say,"Who's the little...  
Twerp!  
Goin' 'pong' instead of...  
'Ping'!"  
And when Christmas comes  
And all my friends go...  
Caroling...  
It is so dishearten  
ning!  
It is so disquiet  
ting!  
It is so discourag  
ging!  
Darling, please stop answer  
ring!  
See, I really couldn't  
sing!  
I could never really  
sing!  
What I couldn't do was  
Do re mi fa sol la ti do  
Do re mi fa sol la ti do  
La  
La!  
La  
La!  
Sing, sing, sing  
Sing, sing, sing..._

_SING!_

_SING!_

Todos: O-O

Mrs. Night: viva! Viva! Eso fue…. Bue, hermoso por Runo, el poco coro genial y Dan…. Mejor haces playback XD

Runo: sii soy genial! :D

Dan: sii no tendre que cantar! :D

Shun: que positivo…

-suena la campana de la escuela-

Mrs. Night: okay, chicos toco el timbre asi que…. Todos vuelvan al portal ya!

Los demas: ok ok -_-

Y entran al portal tranqui, Runo estaba algo tristona y Dan con cara de feliz cumple.

Mrs. Night: don't stop beleevinggggg :D

-en el portal espacio-tiempo-

Marucho: al menos no nos metimos en lios…

Julie: oh, yo ya me imaginaba todo, el escenario, la gente, la ropa brillante y todos cantando :D solo faltaba que Alice y Shun hayan cantado.

Alice y Shun: -/-

Marucho: bien, antes de terminar entremos a la dimensión de Alice

Alice: mi… dimensión?

Runo: ah vamos Alice, no seas tímida y vamos a donde quieres

Alice: esta bien…

La luz se abría nuevamente y salieron por un frondoso bosque, el cielo se encontraba nublado y la humedad flotaba en el aire, los colores parecían apagados a sus alrededores. Un enorme silencio reinaba, Alice suspiro.

Dan: que o donde es esto?

Marucho: creo que es…

Shun: alguien viene

Todos miraron hacia donde Shun puso su vista. Estaban todos alerta, un sordo sonido se escuchaba aproximándose con velocidad. Saltando sobre unos troncos caídos aparecen dos enormes lobos, mucho mas grandes que los peleadores, uno era de un blanco puro y ojos verdes y el otro era café de ojos marrones. El lobo blanco se acerco hacia Alice y los demás, Shun, sin pensarlo, se coloco levemente delante de la pelirroja con una mirada desafiante, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la protegida un poco.

El lobo parecía sonreír ante tal gesto, camino ignorando la advertencia del Ninja y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a esbeltarze, sus patas delanteras adquirían forma de manos así como sus patas traseras de pies. Terminada su transformación se ve a la joven rubia con ropas blancas que resulta ser la autora (sii mujer-lobo :3)

Night: tanto tiempo chicos…

Dan: juro que te vi antes…

Runo: claro idiota –le pega un sopapo en la cabeza- ella es la autora del fic

Night: al fin alguien me reconoce…

Alice: si tu eres la autora… quien es él?-apuntando al lobo moreno-

Night: a pues…- hace un ademán de que puede acercarse-

El canido se transformo, al igual que la autora, el un joven moreno, de ojos café oscuro (cof cof Taylor Launter cof cof)

Jacob: hola soy Jacob

Shun: hmn –mirada desconfiada-

Alice: hola

Las otras chicas: hola Jacob –mirada babosa y mirada acecina por parte de los chicos-

Night: bien…. Estábamos patrullando y sabia que iban a venir, y sabemos que….

De pronto, salen unos vampiros de ojos rojos (jo! Que oportuno!) que bufaban sedientos de sangre y enojados.

Un vampiro: malditos perro, salgan de aquí ahora antes de que sufran el mismo destinos que estos humanos.

Night: tsk…

Night y Jacob toman su forma de lobo gruñendo y mostrando los afilados dientes. Jacob aúlla y salen otros dos hombres lobos de la nada rodeando a los cuatro vampiros intrusos. Los vampiros se lanzan a combate de los licantropos pero estos dan pelea, los peleadores tratan de refugiarse. En una de esas, un vampiro ve a Alice y corre hacia ella con intención de capturarla, pero Shun es mas rápido y la toma entre los brazos para saltar hacia una rama de un árbol. El vampiro confundido bufa frustrado pero recibe una mordida fatal por parte de Night.

Shun: Alice, estas bien?

Alice: creo que si… - se sonroja al ver como Shun la observaba preocupado, y, para ser francos, el tamaño de la rama que no era muy grande, hacia que el espacio entre ellos fuera muy corto- ahora…. Estoy bien…-

Shun: ten cuidado, si te pasara algo…

No pudo terminar la frase porque dos vampiros saltaban hacia ellos, furiosos en busca de su cometido, mostraban sus filosos colmillos y rostros algo ensangrentados. Alce grito aforrándose a Shun, mientras el ninja la cubría lo más que podía para protegerla. Un destello palido dio una patada a uno de los vampiros, Shun aprovecho la oportunidad de que el otro se veía distraído e pateo con fuerza en el rostro del inmortal. Apenas callo, el mismo destello palido, le remato con un duro golpe. Su mirada recorrió el lugar mostrando sus ojos dorados y su cabellera rubia oscura.

Night: a buena hora que llegas Edward –dijo la autora volviendo a su forma humana-

Edward: solo hago lo que me encomiendan

Night: lo sabia –mira hacia arriba- eh, ustedes dos, bajen de ahí, quieren?-

Los susodichos bajaron y se reunieron con los demas.

Runo: que fue eso?

Night: un ataque de vampiros neofitos…

Marucho: neo que?

Edward: neofitos… cuando son vampiros nuevos su sed de sangre es mayor y tienen poco control…

Dan: como es que supieron…

Edward: ellos? Huelen la sangre humana a kilómetros, yo sabia que vendrían por mi hermanastra.

Runo: quien?

Edward: Alice… (quería decir eso! XD)

Dan: esta Alice?

Night: no bobo, otra Alice que ve el futuro

Alice: pero porque, venían por mi?

Edward: tu esencia se asemeja mucho a mi esposa Bella

Jaboc: ¬¬

Night: no Jacob, ni se te ocurra…

Julie: wow este día es raro…

Edward: en fin, mientras tengas a alguien que te proteja –mirada de reojo a Shun, este se sonroja levemente- estarás bien-

Alice: que bien…. ._.

Marucho: creo que deberíamos volver a casa

Los demas: si

Night: chau, cuídense, y que no los molesten los mosquitos :P

Así, todos entraron en el portal y llegaron a la casa de Marucho, era de noche y les alegraba volver a casa.

Dan: ah, hogar dulce hogar

Marucho: nos veremos mañana

Runo: adiós chicos

Dan: espera Runo, puede acompañarte a tu casa?

Runo: ehh si eso quieres… ^/^

Y ambos se alejan con Dan rodeando el hombro de Runo con su brazo.

Julie: jeje esos locos… nos vemos mañana, esta noche soñar con la fama :D

Y Julie se marcho dando saltitos (._.)

Alice: oh! acabo de recordar que no me aloje a ningún hotel

Shun: si quieres quédate en mi casa.

Alice sonrojada: que?

Shun: si quieres, claro porque si no…. Yo tengo una habitación demás y…

Alice: es muy amable de tu parte Shun, gracias

Y caminaron juntos en silencio hacia el dojo de Shun hasta que…

Alice: Shun, puedo preguntarte algo?

Shun: claro

Alice: cuando estabamos en aquel bosque, con la situación con los vampiros tu dijiste que si me pasara algo… que te pasaría Shun?

Shun completamente sonrojado: eh, bueno, yo te…. Como decirlo? Tu eres importante para mi… mas de los que imaginas- susurra casi inaudible- yo te…

Alice: yo también te quiero mucho Shun –lo abraza y este corresponde al rato- mas de lo que te imaginas también –susurro con una tierna sonrisa-

Shun se armo de coraje suficiente como para acortar su distancia, la beso suavemente con algo de nerviosismo pero luego ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones. Se separo lentamente posando su frente a la de ella.

Shun: te amo

Alice: también te amo

La beso nuevamente y se encaminaron hacia el hogar de Shun.

Este día fue raro, pero al menos termino con lo que contaba, era el fin de un día curiosos pero mañana seria el comienzo de mas aventuras locas, románticas, tristes, divertidas, con barritas somníferas y mucho mas…

Y como lo se? Pues bue… soy la autora! Supongo que eso pasaría en mi retorcida mente, no creen?

_Fin_

**Tantantannnnn ya sta**

**Si dijera cuanto me trdo en hacerlo no me creerian era un fic hecho en periosdos**

**Amo los finales felices :D**

**Rewievs? Se acepta todo(abrazos y chocolates incluidos)**


End file.
